


In New York

by Murkatt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Includes OCs, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murkatt/pseuds/Murkatt
Summary: This is a story with a bunch of Oc's, this is no fandom base? This kinda sucks but oh welllI will have more works this is just kinda a snippet of a huge story.





	In New York

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I'm gonna post so I hope you like it even though it sucks!!

Carlos stared in awe at the the city, the bright billboards, the crowds of people heading off to do their lives. Oh no the crowds, he thought anxiously as he stepped off the subway. A gust of wind swept over him so hard, he almost fell over. That's weird, he thought, it’s only November so why is it so cold?  
He shook it off as some weird weather. He looked at the GPS on his phone so he could find the address he had been looking for. This was a very important day. He was escaping his father in Florida and moving to New York. The Big Apple was a lot bigger than he thought it was, he honestly thought it was a couple crowded streets and that was it. Well he could not be more wrong.

He thought back on how he got here. A bus ride at midnight to get to the airport. When the security guard asked how old he was he said 18, the guard didn't believe him so he pulled the ‘Everybody always says I'm too short to be 18’ shit and that got him out of it. He chuckled at that, honestly people thought he was too short to be 16 too, which gave him a headache. After the airport he took a subway he was just leaving now.   
As he was walking down the sidewalk dodging people he stared at the dirty snow on the side of street. It snowed? But it's only November!  
The chilling air and wind wouldn't let up. He regretted only packing light clothes. He had about 3 long-sleeved shirts in his suitcase, one he was wearing right now. About 30 minutes passed, now his teeth were chattering and he was sure his lips were blue. It’s November right? Then why is it so damn cold!

His phone dinged and he saw he arrived at the address. He almost started crying, he had been waiting so long for this day and it was finally here.   
He stepped into the shop and was greeted with warmth he had almost forgotten. He was still frozen to the core and probably suffering from hypothermia but he would take what he could get.

Carlos looked around the small fashion shop and made eye contact with a boy about his age with dark brown skin and dark eyes. Shit, he's hot, he thought, stop thinking about that!

He went to the cashier, she had long blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes. “Hey, uh can I talk to Maria?” he asked. “Are you okay?” she asked concerned. “I will be.” He responded.   
The girl went to a back room behind the counter where he heard a muffled conversation. The door burst open where the person he had been looking for standing in the doorway looking wild and frazzled. “CARLOS?” she shrieked.   
“Hey sis.” he said smiling warmly.  
A taller woman in a business suit stepped in to the room from the back room. “Maria are you okay?”she asked. Maria was now speaking a mix between spanish and English as she stared at her brother she thought was over a thousand miles away. “Why the fuck are you wearing that in the middle of winter?” were the only words she could manage to say. Carlos started to laugh, then he started to cry, and now he was somewhere in between. Maria was then hugging him and someone was rubbing circles in his back. He was sobbing in a fucking public place and he was sure some employees and customers were giving him weird looks, only if they knew what he had been through.

He was still freezing but he didn't care, all that mattered was he was finally reunited with his sister.  
***  
After Carlos finally calmed down he started answering questions. His and his big sisters father was very abusive, mostly mentally but sometimes he got physical. Maria got pregnant when she was 17 and their father kicked her out. But they managed to stay in contact so that was how he found out she started a clothing/fashion shop. His father found out he was gay so he kicked him out too. So he decided to find his sister.  
Now Maria was in tears and Carlos and the woman he saw earlier, Kanna, were trying to calm her down. 

He kept trying not to look at the boy he saw, the boy kept staring at him. He was wearing a uniform so he assumed he worked here. This guy saw me have a mental breakdown and heard my whole life story, he thought trying not to cringe, now I want to cry again.  
About an hour has passed and now both of the siblings were calmed down...for now. Maria then introduced him to the employees, he thought it was weird at first but then realized these people were like family to her. He smiled at that, a family that's not fucked up would be great. She met Stephanie who was the blonde he met at the counter. Then there was Vanessa who was a designer, she was the newest to the shop. Last but not least, Jason, the boy he kept dancing around what felt like hours. He was super shy and Carlo's first thought was AHHH!! He’s so cute I wanna’ dieeee!!!

He helped out Maria around the shop until something else arisen. 

“My landlord won't let you live at my apartment.” she said sounding on the verge of punching the wall.  
“What? Why?” he asked.  
“When ever I first moved there I signed a paper saying I would be the only one living there. So now I either have to find a new place or sneak you in and risk getting evicted. But don’t worry hermano I will find you a place to live.”   
“Thank you sis but you don't have to worry about me. I'm sure I can find another way to take care of myself.”

“I mean..you could be my roommate?” Kanna suggested.  
“Really?!” Maria shouted grabbing Kanna's shoulder. “I mean of course, we've been friends for years now, I wouldn't mind.” she said nonchalantly. “Are you sure? Carlos and me are kinda loud, and do you have enough space? We don't want to be a nuisance!” she rambled. “It's perfectly fine, I have a huge place and it gets kind of lonely there, so I'd love to have company!”   
“Thank you Kanna!!” she squeaked giving her a bone-crushing hug.   
***

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the next chapter whenever I can lol


End file.
